


boys will kill each other for your beautiful eyes

by binsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Graphic Description, M/M, Violence, im so sorry hyunjin, jisung is not nice to hyunjin at all, jisung loves felix so much, or did, so does hyunjin, very fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binsung/pseuds/binsung
Summary: Felix had the prettiest eyes in the world. At least, that’s what Jisung thought. His eyes sparkled brighter than any star. Than any firefly or diamond. Felix’s eyes caught sunlight better than any piece of glass. In sunlight they would turn into a fiery blaze of browns. That was Jisung’s favorite. Not only did Felix have eyes that move your stomach flip at a glance. They were attached to Felix himself. He was the perfect boy. Always kind, always reliable, always sweet. No mean bone in the beautiful boys body. Jisung adored him. But the horrible thing was, so did Hyunjin.





	boys will kill each other for your beautiful eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes yet another gross fic because felix's eyes are to die for  
> ;)  
> pls it's so gross hyunjin honey im sorry  
> i also feel like the ending is rushed so im sorry for that

Felix had the prettiest eyes in the world. At least, that’s what Jisung thought. His eyes sparkled brighter than any star. Than any firefly or diamond. Felix’s eyes caught sunlight better than any piece of glass. In sunlight they would turn into a fiery blaze of browns. That was Jisung’s favorite. Not only did Felix have eyes that move your stomach flip at a glance. They were attached to Felix himself. He was the perfect boy. Always kind, always reliable, always sweet. No mean bone in the beautiful boys body. Jisung adored him. But the horrible thing was, so did Hyunjin. 

 

Jisung never really cared for Hyunjin. He was arrogant, boastful and rude more than half the time. Yet, the whole school loved him, he was undeniably handsome and in the top of their class. But the worst thing about him was that he liked Felix. Hyunjin and Felix were seatmates in class. Jisung would see them, ogling at each other. Making passes at each other, Hyunjin putting his arm around Felix. Getting to touch him anytime he wanted. Felix pushing Hyunjin away, his face tinted pink. Embarrassed by the attention. Jisung hated it. Every glance over driving him more and more into a rage. His stomach lurched and mind hazy in fury. He hated Hyunjin. Jisung should be the one Felix wants. Him and Felix have known each other for longer than Hyunjin could dream of. It was unfair, Jisung thought. Jisung hated Hyunjin. 

 

There was a way Jisung could fix this. In fact there were many ways he could go about this. But Jisung figures why not have a little fun. Jisung wasn’t stupid either, he knew how to play and deal his cards. Plus, he was never one to really back away from a challenge. Especially when the winning prize was something as beautiful as the boy he loved. 

  
  


“Hey, Hyunjin,” Jisung is stood in front of the boy’s table in their classroom. He greets the brown haired boy with a smile that spread all the way through his cheeks. “Oh, and hello Felix.” Jisung says glancing to the blonde. As if he hadn’t noticed him there. 

 

“Hey, Jisung,” Felix says with a genuine smile on his face. Happy to see the fellow blonde. He puts his head back down, focusing on his work. 

 

“How’s it going?” Hyunjin offers him a small smile on the corners of his lips, cocky as ever. This pisses Jisung off. He continues to smile, though, looking into the brunette’s eyes. 

 

“Good, just having some trouble with the worksheet. Was wondering if you wanted to help me out, Hyunjin?” Jisung tucked his lips into his mouth, raising his eyebrows at him. Wanting to seem genuine and innocent. “I know you’re good with type of stuff, so I thought why not ask the expert.” Jisung smiles sweetly at him takes his opportunity to inflate Hyunjin’s ego just a little, enough to sway him. 

 

“It’s really not all that complicated,” Hyunjin says after smirking at the boy. Satisfied, almost amused that he need, let alone  _ asks _ , for his help. “Pull a chair, let’s give it a shot.” Hyunjin says.

 

Jisung grabs a nearby seat and sits on the corner of the table, keeping enough distance between him and the brunette. Hyunjin begins explaining the basics of the problem and Jisung nods along paying attention for the first part of his spiel. Yet somewhere in the middle he gets distracted. Looking over at Felix, not looking away unless its to glance over at Hyunjin to make him think he’s paying attention. Jisung was so transfixed by the boy. The youngest’s brows furrowing at his paper, biting his pen, other times his fingernails. Freckles dancing across his cheeks and nose bridge. He was so perfect. Felix glanced up at the blonde, giving him a sweet smile, giggling slightly. That’s what broke Jisung out of his trance, sweet brown eyes smiling at him. 

 

“And then, you should get an outcome of 283.43,” Hyunjin says circling some equation written on the paper. “Do you understand a little better now, Jisung?” The eldest boy says.  

 

“Uh, Oh! Yeah,” Jisung says looking up from picking his cuticles. “Hyunjin, I was wondering, it’s kind of awkward but--”

 

“You need help after school?” Hyunjin finishes for Jisung. 

 

“Erm, I was gonna actually  ask, if you’d like to, I don’t know,” Jisung scratches the back of his neck. “Maybe hangout, at my house after school? It doesn’t have to be today.” Jisung says, putting his best nervous look on. Furrowing his brows a bit, shaking his leg restlessly. 

 

“Huh,” Hyunjin looks at Jisung, he tilts his head to the side. Like he’s thinking. Him and  Jisung were never the best of friends. Sure, they were friendly but never really hung out alone together. “Actually, I have nothing to do this afternoon, so I could just walk home with you?” Hyunjin states more than asking. He puts question in his tone trying to remain polite. 

 

“I’d really like that, Hyunjin.” Jisung says, softening his tone and his eyes. A sickly sweet smile spreads across his face. 

 

For the rest of the day Jisung looks out the window and thinks about how he’ll take care of Hyunjin. 

  
  


The school day comes to an end and Hyunjin and Jisung start their route to the younger boy’s home. Silence fills the gap between them as they walk down familiar roads. Jisung kicks a stone for the first leg of the walk until he kicks it into the road by accident.    
  


“Hey, Sung, can I ask why you wanted to hang out? Especially with just me?” Hyunjin asks the blonde, hands gripping his backpack straps, tight. He looks over at him, squinting, the setting sun bright in his eyes. 

 

“Well, we’ve never really hung out. Like, just the two of us I mean. I don’t know I just go the urge to, you’re a pretty cool guy, Hyunjin.” Jisung replies, smiling at the other. Playfully punching his arm. Hyunjin pretends to overreact at the punch, this makes Jisung laugh. 

 

The pair reach Jisung’s house and as expected, no cars in the driveway. Even though Jisung knows both his parents work late, it fills his body with relief. Because if he had to do this any other time than now, he wouldn’t. 

 

Jisung gives him the run down of his house, tours him through it. The last place he takes him is his bedroom. 

 

“Yeah, you can sit wherever you’d like, I just have to go to the bathroom real quick.” Jisung says. 

 

“Okay, thanks.” Hyunjin replies, politely grinning at him. He takes off his shoes and sits on the edge of Jisung’s bed. He sighs softly through his nose and stands again. 

 

Hyunjin looks around Jisung’s walls, can’t help to be a just a little nosy. There are band posters and a soccer team flag hung up. He has crates of records and a small desk, a picture of Jisung and Felix is framed on top. In the corner of his room there’s a closet. Curiosity takes Hyunjin over and he makes his way over, he knows he is probably overstepping a boundary, but he can’t help it. 

 

The wooden doors squeak which makes Hyunjin grimace a bit. He doesn’t make it very far into his search because the next thing he knows his body is flying towards the floor. A sudden pain in the back of his head. Hyunjin blacks out. 

  
  
  


When Hyunjin awakes, he’s sitting in a bathtub, a familiar face looking down at him. It’s Jisung. Hyunjin widen’s his eyes, he wants to scream, he can’t. He can’t scream. The brunette bites down, his tongue is gone. Jisung took his fucking  _ tongue.  _ He makes sounds he can, coming from his throat. Jisung realizes he must’ve noticed.

 

“It’s harder to scream without it isn’t it?” Jisung chuckles at him, stroking his hair. “Yeah, sadly for you, nothing is getting you out of this. Such a shame isn’t it? What a waste of a pretty body, too bad it’s the personality is what matters.” Jisung pouts at the elder. 

 

Hyunjin cannot believe this is happening to him. He doesn’t even know what is happening to him. A fatigue is heavy in his body, Jisung probably drugged him. He never thought someone like Jisung could have the ability to do this. Let alone have something like this happen to him. 

 

But now Hyunjin was going to die. It was not going to end well for him. 

 

Jisung started at the feet. Using only a hacksaw, slowly cutting through the skin. Blood gushing almost comically out of larger veins. Once done with one limb he’d swiftly begin on the next. Tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. Hyunjin’s mangled stopped a while ago, passing out from the drugs and pain. Jisung just zoned them out anyway, no one was coming, no matter how loud the screams. 

 

Limb after limb being taken from Hyunjin’s torso, blood pooling in the bathtub. Jisung felt satisfaction. Hyunjin will no longer be a problem after this. After his body is disposed, he won’t let Felix get away this time. Felix will finally be his. 

 

Jisung finally reaches Hyunjin’s head. Whatever attractiveness his face once had was now gone. Blood drained from his body left Hyunjin looking ghostly, nearly green and frankly disgusting. Jisung thought it was a shame. Jisung wiped sweat from his forehead, getting more blood on his face. He didn’t care though, he was soaked in the substance, determined to get this job done. 

 

Jisung puts the saw to Hyunjin’s throat, slowly making a long cut along his adams apple. Blood starting to drip out Jisung ran his index finger along the slice, before putting his finger in his mouth. Jisung brought his saw up, now harshly cutting through the flesh, this was the hardest part. 

 

The head finally gives and the limbs are now bleeding down the drain in the tub. Jisung sits on the seat of the toilet. Elbows resting into his thighs, blood dripping off his hands and chin. He feels the satisfaction flow through him. All for Felix’s beautiful eyes, those beautiful diamonds all for him. Jisung loved Felix’s eyes, Jisung loved Felix.

  
  
  
  
  


Felix saw blue and red lights in Jisung’s eyes, yet still a glint of gratification. Felix watched through tears, Jisung being shoved into a police car. 

 

“All for you, angel.” Jisung said, piercing into the boy with his stare. He smiled into his chest. Sirens wailed as the cop car sped off.

 

Felix was left there, disturbed and confused as to everything that had occured. But still a part of him didn’t want Jisung to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making to the end of that shit show u little gross freaks its a shit ending i know  
> u either get jeonglix bein disgustingly sweet or jisung cutting someone up from me no in between  
> <3


End file.
